walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie (TV Series)
Freddie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a supply runner of the Hilltop Colony. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Freddie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that his wife died before the outbreak occurred. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Freddie joined a community called the Hilltop Colony where he became one of the supply runners. Season 6 "Knots Untie" Freddie goes on a medical supply run with Bertie, Dr. Carson, and Wesley when their car runs into some walkers and crashes, causing Freddie to get injured, requiring the group to take shelter in a nearby building. When Rick and his group arrives to rescue his group on behalf of Jesus, an injured Freddie walks out of a room in the building when Abraham grabs him by the throat pinning him to the wall and holds a knife to his head but lets him go when he realizes he's not a walker. He is then lead out of the building with Abraham's help. While on the trip back to Hilltop, Freddie speaks with Jesus that he saw visions of his dead wife when Abraham had him pinned to the wall. He and the group then arrive at the community and he is taken to the infirmary. Season 7 "Rock in the Road" When Enid convinces the Hilltop townspeople to join the fight against the Saviors, Freddie is among the residents to gather in front of the Barrington House and pledge allegiance to Rick and his crew, thanks to the recent efforts of Maggie and Sasha, who saved the town from a walker attack that was started by the Saviors days earlier. "The Other Side" Freddie, alongside Wesley, Bertie, Eduardo, and other Hilltop members, train in hand to hand combat with Maggie, Sasha, and Enid. When the Saviors leave the community with Harlan later that day, Freddie watches from the crowd. Season 8 "Mercy" Freddie and his fellow residents help secure sheet metal onto multiple vehicles at the Hilltop. The next day, he is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. Before the attack, Freddie listens on to Gregory's attempt to dissuade the Hilltoppers from attacking the Saviors but ignore his demands. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, he and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. "The Damned" Freddie is among the Hilltoppers to infiltrate the satellite outpost. While the militia positions them outside doors and take out those inside, Freddie stands in front of a door with Andy and Morgan. When the door is opened, the Savior is killed but his friends open fire upon them. Freddie slowly dies of blood loss while Morgan is knocked unconscious. When Morgan later wakes up, he finds Freddie slowly dying from his wounds, before eventually succumbing to them. "Monsters" Freddie and Andy’s corpses are covered and loaded in the back of a wagon and brought back to Hilltop for burial in the town graveyard. Death ;Killed By *The Saviors Freddie, Andy and Morgan prepare to kill some Saviors behind a door. One of the Saviors opens the door and Freddie kills him, but the other Saviors inside the room return fire. Both Freddie and Andy are shot multiple times and die, while Morgan is knocked unconscious. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Freddie has killed: *Café Savior *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Appearances TV Series Season 6 *"Knots Untie" Season 7 *"Rock in the Road" *"The Other Side" (No Lines) Season 8 *"Mercy" *"The Damned" Category:Hilltop Colony Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:The Militia Category:Deceased Category:TV Series Category:Widowed